1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driver.
2. Related Background Art
In a flat display structured with the use of an electroluminescent element or a liquid crystal element, a matrix drive is popular which makes a selected picture element in an appropriate row display a predetermined indication, by connecting each row and each column of pixel circuits arranged in a plurality of rows by a plurality of columns in a circuit to respectively a scanning line and a data line, selecting each scanning line from a row scanning circuit, and at the same time, applying a predetermined display signal to each-data line from a column scanning circuit.
For instance, patent document 1 discloses an electroluminescent display driven by an active matrix.
In addition, patent document 2 discloses a display provided with a plurality of display elements (LED) to be selectively and simultaneously driven; a memory device for storing display data to be displayed on the display elements; a memory control device for producing a display-inhibiting signal for a certain period after the power is turned on and before the above described display data of the above described memory device are decided; and a display drive control device for interrupting the supply of a driving current to the above described display elements, when the memory control device produces the above described display-inhibiting signal.
In addition, a display is known which uses an electron emission element as a display element.
Furthermore, a drawing device is known which draws a picture with an electron beam emitted from an electron emission element.
A drive circuit has been desired which can stably drive these elements.
[Patent Document 1] U.S. Pat. No. 6,373,454
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 05-158433